


С лицом измученным и серым....

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: С лицом измученным и серым,На белой смятой простыне....
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	С лицом измученным и серым....

Лицо у Кирхайса было измученным. На белой простыне он казался серым, с огненно-красной копной волос, как если бы кто-то неловкий пролил вино на льняную скатерть.  
Привычным движением Райнхард вскрыл медальон и посмотрел на сокровище.  
\- Что у тебя там? - едва улыбнувшись спросил Кирхайс. Говорить ему было тяжело.  
Райнхард опустил глаза, чувствуя, что краснеет. Признаваться было неловко, но когда, если не сейчас?..  
\- Прядь твоих волос. Помнишь, когда тебе ранили?..  
\- Конечно, - еле кивнул Кирхайс.  
\- Тебя отвезли в госпиталь, но перед этим я отрезал локон, чтобы всегда помнить, как чуть не потерял тебя.  
\- Это прошло. Ты наказал их.  
\- И наказал бы еще раз, - Райнхард вздернул подбородок, глаза его блеснули яростью.  
\- Все хорошо, я здесь, - Кирхайс слабо поднял руку и накрыл ладонь Райнхарда своей.  
\- Прости, - Райнхард опустил взгляд. - Тебе надо больше отдыхать. Пообещай мне, что все будет хорошо.  
\- Конечно.

Кирхайс устало прикрыл глаза, поэтому Райнхард еще раз погладил его по руке и вышел. В коридоре он столкнулся с сестрой.  
Хотелось сказать ей, что Кирхайс устал и должен отдыхать, но в руках у нее был поднос с чаем и подсушеной булкой. Может быть, если Кирхайс поест, то ему станет хотя бы немного лучше?

***  
\- Ты как, Зиг?  
Аннерозе поставила поднос на стол и налила чай в простую кружку. Ее было удобно держать даже больному.  
Кирхайс не ответил, но по крайней мере повернулся на спину, перестав смотреть в стену.   
Такой пустой взгляд Аннерозе не очень нравился, но не приказывать же ему?  
\- Все будет хорошо, госпожа Аннерозе, - шепотом сказал Кирхайс, и, переведя дыхание, добавил. - Я поправлюсь, не волнуйтесь.  
Уважая слабость, Аннерозе рассказала про сад, цветы и пересказала несколько глупых придворных новостей.  
Кирхайс слабо улыбался, скорее, чтобы казаться вежливым. Ему было не интересно, а под конец он и вовсе закрыл глаза.  
Оставив поднос на столе, Аннерозе встала, разгладила юбку и вышла.  
Прикрыв за собой дверь, она сделала медленный глубокий вдох через нос и медленный же глубокий выдох.

Она была прекрасно осведомлена, что Кирхайс поправится, если, конечно, она не наденет чайник ему на голову раньше.  
За последнюю неделю на больничный ушло две горничных, дворецкий и повар. У нее самой предательски царапало в горле, но надо было дождаться, когда Кирхайс встанет на ноги. Тридцать семь и два в его исполнении произвели неизгладимое впечатление на Райнхарда, который последний раз был простужен во втором классе, поэтому отнесся к болезни Кирхайса с всепоглощающей серьезностью.  
И Райнхарду тоже нельзя было надеть чайник на голову.

Аннерозе в который раз погоревала о своей бесправной женской доле и ушла принимать ванну. Баронесса Вестфален прислала некие особые ароматические масла, которые должны были сделать этот процесс еще более приятным.


End file.
